In numerous applications, such as those required by the food processing industry, a simple and rapid process for the production of a cream with a creamy texture and fresh taste is desirable. The preparation of certain cream-based food compositions is generally known for this purpose.
European Patent Application 0714608 describes a process for the manufacture of appetizers from a mixture containing in particular soft white cheese. This soft white cheese is pasteurized and cooled to 10° C. before being extruded and then frozen, so that it can then be cut into portions which are subsequently coated with a fat-based topping.
Furthermore, European Patent Application 0687420 describes a process for the manufacture of a biscuit coated and filled with a cream containing living lactic acid bacteria, exhibiting a water activity (Aw) of 0.75-0.86 and comprising a sufficient amount of fatty substance so that it is in the form of a water-in-oil emulsion.
European Patent Application 0818149 discloses an aerated food composition constituted by an oil-in-water emulsion comprising 20% to 45% fats, milk proteins, possibly sugars, and 20% to 38% water, having an acid pH of from 3.5 to 6 and obtained by emulsifying a mixture of an aqueous phase based on fresh cheese, yogurt or sour cream and a fat phase comprising butter or vegetable fat, followed by pasteurizing the emulsion and foaming.
Despite these prior art formulations, there remains a need for creams that have a creamy texture and a fresh taste for use in the manufacture of food compositions.